fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomboy
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} Hey! Hey! (Owner)! Let's play! {Line: 2} You feel good if you sleep a lot. Puts you in perfect condition! {Line: 3} I wonder if I can grow big and strong if I drink a lot of milk? {Line: 4} Coffee is so bitter. Adults who drink it are amazing! {Line: 5} When you go out with me, make sure you dress up, (Owner)! Dialogue Talk ''' * We have to gather the fallen leaves...It looks like it will be quite an effort to gather them all in one place. Owner, could you help me? ...Oh, thank you, I knew I could count on you. Why don't we start right away then * Heave...ho! Ah! Hehe. Were you surprised, Owner? You didn't think I was in the closet, did you? * Owner! Let's eat those snacks. I know you secretly bought them yesterday♪ * Hey, hey, Owner. I want to go to the store on this flier! * Owner, what with that face?...Boredom? Haha. I see.... I'm gonna try to imitate it...poof...ahahaha! Stop laughing! Hahahah * I drew a portrait of you, Owner........It's not a monster!! It's your face, Owner!! So rude!! * Wow, it's beautiful out. It's so nice...Ugh...I'm a little sleepy...ZZZZ... * I'm going digging for sweet potatoes with Karume!! I'm gonna get lots of them, so I hope you're looking forward to it!! * Umm, Owner, I want to eat the food that you made. Is it OK? * No need to worry, if you're out, just leave it up to me. * Hey, hey. Owner. Since you're going to take a nap, I'll sleep next to you. That's OK? '''Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy said that she wants to go to an amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park. Let's go as crazy as you can at the amusement park. Fairy: "Woohoo!~ We are gonna go completely insane♪" *** ride the Ferris wheel. Let's ride the Ferris wheel. Fairy: "Wow! That building looks pretty even from above!...Um, why are you looking over here!?" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better/ *** waiting time was so long. ** spend the day sightseeing. * Fairy exchanged the remote for the mic and is singing. ** the perfect time for karaoke! You declared that it's a perfect time for karaoke! Fairy: "Yes! I was just thinking the same thing♪" *** in. You jumped in.]] Fairy: "Yeah! I want to do a duet with you for the next song, Owner♪ Oh ohhh!" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** 'during the chorus.' ** 'tired. Let's just stay home and relax.' * Fairy said that she wants to go to the zoo. ** 'so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo.' ''Let's go the the zoo! Fairy: "I agree! Haha, I'm looking forward to the petting zoo♪" *** really are big. Hippos are really big! Fairy: "If my mouth was as big as a hippo's, I wonder how many hamburgers I could eat at once?" Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** the so is a little hot. The zoo is a little hot. Fairy: "Let's go somewhere cool then." Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** over a stuffed animal. * Fairy's stomach is rumbling. ** splurge a little and eat out today. Let's splurge a little and eat out today. Fairy: "Nice! Eating out! Things taste better at a restaurant♪" *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) You go for a luxurious French lunch. Fairy: "This is the kind of luxurious French place that I usually only hear about! I'm gonna eat a ton♪" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. 150Jewels decreased. *** for a family restaurant. You settle for a family restaurant." Fairy: "Owner, what are you gonna have? Right, right, I will have the kid's meal.... wait! Hey! Hey! Hey!!" Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** 'a waste of money, so let's something at the convenience store.' * Fairy is reading a book.. ** 'to the library!' ''You decide to go to the library. Fairy: "I wonder if they have the latest issue of 'Chuchu's Strange Adventure'?" *** about the fairy world. You research about the fairy world. Fairy: "What? Owner, are you interested in it?" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *** Sleep. ** Mr. D! Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "Who's that? I don't know him!" Condition/Mood Change * Fairy said that she wants to go to the aquarium ** you want to go to the aquarium?! You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. Fairy: "Woohoo!" ***'of fish are so mysterious' Schools of fish are so mysterious. Fairy: "When a bunch of little fish get together, they look like one big fish♪ Hey Owner, let's take a picture in front of the tank♪" Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** person is so beautiful ** her an ammonite reference book You show her an ammonite reference book. Fairy: "I don't really care about learning about ecology." Affection and Mood decrease * Fairy brought over a game controller. ** nice together You play nice together. Fairy: "Owner, you're depending on me?" *** cleared the whole stage You cleared all the stages. Fairy: "We cleared it easily! We make such a good team Owner♪" Fairy is very happy. ]Fairy]'s Mood got a bit better/ *** did it... ** a closely heated battle * You decided to go see a movie Fairy has been wanting to see. ** some popcorn and watch the movie You decided to buy some popcorn and watch the movie. Fairy: "Yup♪ Eating at the theater is great. Owner, open up♪" *** couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. Fairy: "It's too bad when you eat all of the snacks in the first half of a good movie, huh? So go buy a lot♪" *** movie was king of boring ** some juice and watch the movie Socializing * Lets play again for sure!! * I can tell the difference between people now!! * Scribble scribble...ah, stay still, or I can't draw you! * The world is so interesting, with so many different things! * Ah, this item! I have the same one. * These clothes are nice!! Will trade with me? * Ooh, so this is your owner, huh? * Ah!! Fairy, your room is different!! Nice It looks really nice with this kind of furniture~♪ * Fairy, Hi!...I dug up a lot of potatoes, so lets share♪ * I came to play♪ * My friends in the Fairy World said they want to come here. * Fall makes me think of sports! So, I brought a ball! Let's play dodgeball! * You're always cute, huh?♪ * Fairy, long time no see! * I can't hear the cicadas anymore. Kind of lonely... * Hey, hey, let's go catch bugs~! I know a great place! * It would be a waste to stay home when the weather outside is so great~! * Napping in the sun is the best~! * Hey, hey, Fairy, let's go see cherry blossoms~! * I've made sakura mochi with soy sauce, try them~♪ 'Socialized' * Fairy, you have a sakura petal on your head~! * I was thinking it was a little different. * When you think of Spring, you think of this~♪ * Your timing is perfect! I just finished making dango, let's eat them together! * My owner is so kind♪ 'Recommended' * Hmm, how's this on me? * Oh, this is really tasteful, for sure. 'Bother' * I was just playing hookie... I mean, uhm, taking a break! Yeah, that's it. 'Yell' Work ' * Alright! After a second! I'll do my best! * Here I gooo! 'Study * Thank you so much for your help! * Tee hee, thank you! Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** Ah, I don't think I can be any more sleepy. ** Good night! * up ** No, no, no! I don't wanna get up! **G'morning! 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * My jobs all done ♪ 'Study * Alright! I finished! I'm beat! * I finished~! Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * Hey hey, gimme a hug!! * Let's go see a movie!! It'll be fun, I promise! * Woah, that comic looks totally cool!! Can I borrow it later? * Wow! Fairy, those are some nice clothes!! * Hehe, Fairy, you're the best! * I love this picture book. Want to read it with me? * Fairy, what kind of stuff do you and Owner talk about? * Hmmm...what shoudl we do about this? * Munch munch...I'm eating a cookie. Want one? * Woo hoo! How're you doing? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "Let's make a treat for Owner! It's a secret, okay?" ** not to notice. "Umm...an egg, and 200 ml of milk...oh no, I put in too much!" *** at her. *** smells good. "Oh! Owner! Hey, try some of this!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** are you making? * "I'm so bored today! Isn't there anything fun we can do, Owner?" ** could even go on a picnic. "I made a bento with Fairy♪ Hehe, I'm pretty proud of it!" *** to the nearby planetarium. "Hmmm...I'm looking for my star but I can't find it!!" Fairy's impression became a bit better! *** to the nearby museum. ** go out. * "Say, let's do something!! I'm getting tired of just hanging around here!" ** go to the park together. "Awesome! Let's go!!" *** on the swings. "fairy, let's get on together!" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! *** in the sandbox. ** hang out at home today. * "Lala la laaa♪ La la laaa♪" ** sing karaoke. "It's Fairy!! Live and in person!" *** a duet. "...and a one and a two!! Double songstress time!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! *** the microphone. ** to harmonize. Socialized * Hold on wait...what are we going to do? I totally spaced out!! * Is that right? You sure? * Oh, so sorry! I'm gonna go buy a comic book right now, but next time! * Just gonna run to the grocery store! * Yay♪ Thank you! * Ooh~ I think that's a good look! * Ummm, ummm.......maybe next time! * *Yawn*....oh, did I make you yawn too? * Um, uh... that's a secret!! * Hehe, and me too, right? Hope Change Talk * *Nibble nibble... Munch! Nom nom....* Mmmm...So good♪ These are so good that I might end up eating them all! * These clothes are so cute. Hmm, I wonder what you would think if I wore it, Owner? Letters # Thanks as always, Owner! Thanks as always, Owner! It's because of you that I can live each day full of energy! Heh heh, it was a bit of a surprise getting a letter out of the blue, eh? From Fairy # A secret letter to Owner! I. Am writing. Again. I. Have. Gotten. Fairly. Used. To. The. Human. World. At first. I was. Anxious. I didn't. Understand. Anything. But. Thanks to. Owner. Now. I am. Having. Much. Fun. There are. Still. Many. Things I. Want to. Know. Please. Continue. To. Teach. Me. From Fairy # To Owner, an owner with a radiant smile! Writing this letter reminded me of when I first came to your house. I was nervous, but you smiled and reached out a helping hand. I remember being so relieved... So now, I'm going to try hard to make this a relaxing space for you! So please keep watching my progress. From Fairy # To Owner, the best owner in the world!! Mmm... It's hard to write down everything you want to say in a letter! I want to spend eeeven more time with you- going to all sorts od places, studying new things! I come alive when I see your face break into a big smile or light up with amazement!! Being around you makes me smile, and I want you to smile, too. I lave you, Owner!! ...Ah, I messed up!! I misspelled love! From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' General * Who the Rose Mistress really is? Hmm... I'm more curious about the maid~ She's the only maid I've seen here~ Stage 1 * Today we're going to borrow books from the library, right? We must watch out, the Agency Library is so big that it's easy to get lost! * Hey, hey, Name, did you already choose a book? So fast! I'm not done yet! * That book looks hard. This one too...A book with many pictures would surely be easy to read. A comic or something♪ * Oh, this book...Is this a fairy tale? Owner, what's the title? * Wha! Suddenly everything went black!? ...is it night already? That's impossible, right? Stage 2 * W-whoa, everything went white...Oh? I can see now. I didn't fall asleep or anything!! Phew~! * First, I must look for Owner...We're always together so I'm not used to being alone~ * What is this place? So many roses!...Oh? Owner isn't here!! * I don't mind these beautiful roses, but they reach so high that I can't see far! I guess they won't get lower for me... * ...huh? Didn't I just pass through here...? Is this a maze, not a garden?! I don't want to be lost~!! Stage 3 * Finally out of the maze! Yay~ Now I can finally get back to searching for Owner...Wow what is this huge house? A mansion? * Are you the maid from this house? Hello~! What is this place?...the rose mansion? Ah, so it's a mansion after all! * Oh, right! Listen, do you know Owner?...oh? You do?! Where, where? * Inside this mansion?...I see, Owner was invited by the owner of this mansion! Phew, what a relief... * I was invited as well? Yay, I can meet Owner again!! Stage 4 * Hel...Oh! Owner, you're here! Yay, I finally found you! * When I woke up and noticed that I'm alone I was super worried about you! By the way, what are you doing? Chess? What's that? * Since I found you, I want to go home...Do you know how we can go back? * She will tell us how to get home if we solve the riddle, right? Okay, I'll do my best for both of us! * By the way, what riddle are we supposed to solve? What, a secret? Okay, let's see what I can think of! Stage 5 * A riddle, a riddle, a riddle...Argh! I don't know!! If we search through the mansion maybe we'll find it. * We went through here before, but this hall really is big! Maybe there's a hint here. * This painting was the only thing we've found in the entrance hall, right? Hm, let's look in other rooms!! * This is a painting of that mistress! Huh? There's something written here...Owner, how do you read this? * It says rose is a show-off, moody and selfish mistress! Hm, doesn't sound like a hint... Stage 6 * There are roses and brambles inside the garden and in windows~ I wonder why? Does that mistress love brambles that much? * Those roses and brambles inside the mansion are really weird. Why are they growing here... * By the way, I got lost in a maze on my way here~ Oh? Owner, what did you find~? * Outside the window? Ah, it's that garden with a maze~! What do you... In the middle? Oh, what's that?! Why are there so many brambles in one place? * That thing looked really suspicious~ Let's check it out! Owner, together we can get through that maze!! Stage 7 * This is the maze from before. You can leave it to me~ Yay! Okay, first we have to turn... Uh... Where exactly? * Now turn right... Huh? A dead end... Ha, ha~ Looks like I got lost. No worries! We'll get through this somehow!! * Argh! Another dead end~! Can't we just cut these bramble walls to proceed?! ...I can't because I'll get hurt? Sigh... Okay, I get it... * How can we get to the center? Hey, Owner, do you have a plan? * Wow, amazing!! We stopped running into dead ends! Owner, you're the best! This way we won't get lost again! Stage 8 * Yay, we're here!! It sure took us a while~ So this is the cluster of brambles. Really leaves an impression on you when you look at it this close. * ...hey, hey Owner... There is someone in these brambles... It's not a ghost, right?! * Oh, you're the Spirit of Brambles?! I thought you're a ghost... Oh, you know the riddle?! Tell us, tell us! * It looks wonderful, but touching it hurts. What flower is a show-off, moody and selfish, but still the most beautiful int he world? I've heard this somewhere...? Ah, that hall! * Rose is the answer! I'm right, right?! Hurray! Thanks to me we can get back home!! Stage 9 * I see, you're the spirit! That was surprising... Oh! Brambles around us are disappearing~! Awesome!! * By the way, why did you call us here...? Y-You were bored?! Oh come on! * Whoa, the Spirit of Brambles is shining! ...huh? It's the mistress from before. Why are you here? Where did the Spirit go? Stage 10 * ...hm? What? This is the Agency Library...right? When did we return? ...or rather how did we return? * When did it get dark?! We were in that world for so long~! But it was fun. So no need to worry ♪ * We were sleeping... No, that's impossible. There were many roses and brambles and we met the spirit, right?! * Ah, this picture book... The cover is different than before! Brambles disappeared~! This really is strange~!! * Let's check the inside of this book! ...ah, this is the mistress! Look, she's smiling happily! looks like she's not bored anymore~! 'Mechanical Adventure' General * The queen of the Flying City can see a lot of things in her crystal! Like a fortuneteller! * Ah, Fairy!! Fairy, you came here to? Hey, hey, let's explore the town together~ ♪ * There are so many machines in this town right~? Look, there's an automatic egg opener there... Wait, why did someone make something like that? Stage 1 * Stage 2 * Stage 3 * Stage 4 * Stage 5 * Stage 6: Adventures in the Sky!! *Oh, looks like our paint bullets hit them!! We gained some distance. They shouldn't be able to catch us at this rate ♪ Yay! A great victory! Stage 7: Flying City * The Flying City is really flying! I wonder how it's done. Maybe there's a giant electric fan under the city? * Hey, hey, what is that store selling? I smell something delicious ♪ Can we just take a peek? * Door to our world...A gear... Hm, I don't see anything like that around here. I wonder where it is... * Owner. what is it? You think about asking people here... The palace? That's where the door to our world is? * I wonder how a door opened with a gear looks like! And for it to be in the palace! This sounds like a manga or something... I'm so excited~! I want to see it now ♪ Stage 8: Flying City Palace * This is the palace... What a beautiful gate! How do you go inside... I'll ask the guard ♪ Sorry!! Uhm, we want to go inside! * Yay ♪ She'll take us inside!! Owner, hurry up, let's go! * Wow, what a beauty~ ...huh? You're the queen!! Uhm, we're looking for the door to our world... Huh, why? * Ah, it's the sky pirates again! Sigh~ I already told you that you're not getting this gear! And it's not even a key to the treasure! * It's the key for us to return to out world! That's why you're not going to... Oh, someone from the palace is coming here!! Stage 9 * Stage 10 * 'Fairy Zoo' General * Look, look, I bought so many souvenirs ♪ Stage 1: Let's go to the Zoo! * Today I'm going to pet some animals!! ...what? You can't pet some of them? O-of course I know that much! * Hey, Owner, give me a snack ♪ He, he, I know you brought some with you~ * What a huge bus ♪ ...*rumble rumble* Wow!! It even has karaoke set!! He, he... I can finally let the world hear my songs! * Wow~! Chief Cocoa is really good at singing! But, I won't lose~! La, la, la~ ♪ * La, la, laa ♪ Boom!! ...ah! I kicked the seat of the person in front of me!! ...I'm sorry... He, he. Stage 2: Arrived at the Zoo! * Ta-dah ♪ I got a map of the zoo from the girl at the counter~ ♪ Where are the cheetahs... Ah! They're in the furthest part from here!! * Hey, hey, let's hurry... Let's hurry... Ah, I tore your sleeve... Sorry!! * We're here!! Owner, hurry up! I want to see cheetahs~ ♪ * I'm happy that the weather today is so good~ ♪ I made tons of teru teru bozu yesterday to chase the rain away~ ♪ * Hey, hey, can I give the rest of the snacks from the bus to the animals when no one is looking? No...? Stage 3: Let's check the Small Animal Zone! * Hey, hey, I wonder why tanuki have round circles around their eyes... I know, it must be make up ♪ * Look, look, a raccoon is washing its hands ♪ I'll give you some soap! * Looking at these foxes is making me want to eat something... *Rumble* Oh, looks like I'm a bit hungry ♪ * Ah~ a red panda! Look how fast it can climb trees ♪ Stage 4: Walking through the Savannah Zone! * That panda isn't moving at all. Is it sleeping? Hey~ Wake up~ It's morning already~!! * Whoa! Something there is really loud... Maybe it's an elephant! Hey, let's go! Stage 5: Resting Area * Phew! We walked quite a bit and I got really hungry! Let's eat lunch~! * Hey, hey, Owner, let's buy hamburgers there and eat them on a bench ♪ * I'll take a bite while Owner isn't looking ♪ *Chew, chew*... Delicious ♪ * Wah, a pigeon came to us?! I guess I'll give it some of my my fries! Catch! * Hey, hey, let's play a word games with animal names ♪ Stage 6: Petting Zoo * Tlot tlot* ♪ He, he, I wanted to ride a pony since I saw it on TV~! What do you think? Do I look good? * I see, I see, this is the famous alpaca who appears a lot on TV ♪ ...which one is it? Show me...? Ah, such round eyes!! * Look, look, this sheep's fleece is so fluffy~ ♪ It feels so good~ ♪ Isn't it hot~? * Ms. goat, Ms. goat, eat this gra...Ah!! This is my hand!! Don't eat it!! * Ah... My hand is all sticky because of that goat's saliva... I'm going to wash my hands with that raccoon ♪ Stage 7: Let's check the Fierce Animal Zone! * Wow!! A cheetah!! We finally met! It's as cool as I expected! * If only I could run like that~! I would dash all day every day! * I wonder if they don't get bored living in such a small space. If it was me, I'd try to run away~! * Oh no! Owner, there's a lion behind you...!! Roar!! ...as if ♪ He, he, did I scare you? Stage 8: Let's check the Monkey Zone! * I want to be able to climb trees and jump between them like that too~! Maybe they'll take me as their student ♪ Stage 9 * Stage 10: Let's go home! * Today was really fun~ ♪ Ah, hey, hey, I want to go to a safari park and watch animals from a car! I Saw it on TV! * Owner, what was your favorite animal in the zoo? For me... The cheetah ♪ * Ah~!! The candies we bought earlier taste really good~! Owner, try them!! Say aah! * Yawn... I got a bit sleepy~... Zzz...zzz... 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) * Fairy, you came here too! Let's enjoy hanami together~♪ * Huh? Someone digged a hole beside a cherry tree? He, he.. I don't know anything about that~♪ * Welco-!! ... hm? I'm looking after the oden stand~! * Hey, hey~♪ I'm a paper lantern ghost~♪ ...as if! Stage 1: Before going out * Stage 2: At the park * Stage 3: At the shopping district * Look! I won this stuffed toy in that shooting gallery~ I'm great, right~? * Oh, people from shopping district prepared their stands here too! I wonder if they'll give me a little extra~ * Okay, I'll start from the right, you start from the left, we buy all the food and bring it under the tree. * The grocery shop owner has oden at his stand! Okay, let me ask him for some! * Hey, hey, Owner, buy some yakisoba~! And mochi♪ Ah, get some cotton candy while you're at it~ Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * Huh? Where is the grocery store owner going? He's leaving his stand to us...? What is that supposed to mean? * I see, he believes in my selling skills. Okay! Time to do it~♪ * Chew chew* ...ah! When did I start eating this?! * Wah!! Cherry blossom petals fell into the oden...?! I must take them out... Ouch! It's hot!! * Radish and fist paste... Eggs and noodles... It's 3 million Jewels.. I mean 300 Jewels~! Stage 5: Hanami time * Well then, what should we eat first♪ ...huh? You want us to watch the cherry blossoms? Yeah, yeah, I'm looking at them. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands * Stage 7: Stage event time * Hey! An open mic singing contest! I wanna join too! * Hehehe~♪ What do you think Owner, I was the best, right? * Huhuhu!♪ Well if it's an encore you want, then...! You don't want? Oi oi oi! * Yeah, taking part is much more fun than just watching! You should give it a try!♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset * That stand's line is all the way out to here. Whatever, let's go round once mo--- hmm? What's that, a boat? * Wow, he said there's not many people out today so we can take a boat for free! What a kind guy! * He~y, captain! I want a go! Can we switch? Please? Plea~se!♪ * Are you getting seasick, Owner? Face the wind and look into the distance, you'll feel better soon. * Hmm? I can't get the balance... Uh-oh... Brace! We're going in! ...As if! Did I get you? Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * I'm ba~ck! What was I doing? Erm... scaring the kids with this lantern♪ * The bright white flowers shine so nicely at night!♪ I wish they would always bloom like this~ * Hehe, are you happy to be watching the night time cherry blossom together with me? * *shudder* I guess the night is a little cold. Let's get some more oden from over there! * Eating under a sakura tree is just the best!♪ Owner, say aah! Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Wha~t time to go home already? But I wanna stay here! Let's go round again! * Hey hey, let's come back again tomorrow! I wanna come back again every day! * Haha~♪ Owner, you've got petals in your hair. Bend down, I'll get them for you. * Hey hey Owner, I wonder if we can plant a cherry tree in the garden? Then we can enjoy hanami at home! * Hehe♪ What, these? Cherry blossom petals! I brought a whole bunch, so we can put them in the bath~ 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) * Hehehe, I'm gonna get every single Keystone Gem this world has to offer! * Let's collect a bunch of gemstones together, Fairy♪ * I'm looking for the next gemstone too♪ * Hey listen~! I think I broke the radar Silia gave us~! * Did you visit the Emerald Valley yet? The base sparkles with such a beautiful green light~♪ Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! * Looks like Silia called everyone here today. Wonder what she plans to do? * Silia wants to test out a new projector she made? So... we get a free movie screening, then? Awesome!♪ * So this is Silia's laboratory! Hey which do you think is messier, my room or this one? * Hey, hey Owner, right here!! I got the perfect seats! Front and center, couldn't be better♪ * I mean when you watch a movie, you've just gotta have popcorn, right? And cola. And fries. And a hotdog........ Too much? Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! * Hmm? The picture's gone all gloopy, what's the prob--- It-it's sucking us in~?!! * Wow, that hurt... Are we inside the movie now? Where is this place? * Hmm, it seems like we'll need to collect some Keystone Gems to return to our world! * Hey, if we collect every last Keystone Gem, maybe we'll win a prize!♪ * I think this is the start of another big adventure, Owner! Let's go! Stage 3: Sapphire Town * Wow, look Owner! This water, flowing through the streets... it makes me want to take a swim! * *nom nom* I asked Silia if she had any sweets, and she gave me these caramel. ...Tastes a little funny, but who cares!♪ * Ah, Silia's gemstone radar's pointing to that store over there! I hope they'll sell it to us... * Shopkeeper~! How about a game of rock-paper-scissors for that Keystone Gem over there? Ready? Rock, paper, scissors, GO! * Ahh, it feels good to win. Plus we got a Keystone Gem! Hope the ol' shopkeeper doesn't feel too bad♪ Stage 4: Ruby Cave * This cave just keeps getting hotter and hotter. I'm getting thirsty over here! * Hm? The sapphire gemstone from earlier, it's starting to shine... * W-woah! Water's gushing out of the sapphire! It's... so refreshing! * Hey, that red light shining from between the rocks there... could it be the ruby? * If the sapphire makes water, then surely this ruby will make a fireball! Here we go, fire~! Hm. There went nothing~ Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road * There are lapis lazuli everywhere, but I can't tell which one is the Keystone~! * Hey, this owl says he'll tell us which is the Keystone if we answer his riddle! * What has hands, but cannot clap? That one's easy! It's a clock! Like clock hands, y'see?! * Yes, correct answer~!♪ And so, the mighty hero Fairy collects the third Keystone Gem!! Tada~♪ * Wow, the sun's setting really quick! I think it's almost time for dinner~! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel * I think Silia's radar is completely broken, it's not making a sound... Not since I dropped it... * It's so dark already! We'll never find a gemstone this late; we might as well set up camp! * That's the sleeping bags set up! All that's left is to set some traps, so nobody steals from us in the night! * There we go... just a little more and this pit will be--- Is that? Surely not... * It is! It's the garnet Keystone Gem! I can't believe it was in my thief pit!! Stage 7: Emerald Valley * Okay, let's find the gem! ...huh? You're still sleepy? If you keep saying things like this, someone else will take it~! * Wow, amazing!! Owner, this valley is all green and it's shining♪ * Wow, this dragon is guarding the Keystone Gem! It's sleeping... Ah, I woke it up! * We'll get the Emerald Keystone Gem if we defeat this dragon! I won't lose~!! * Huh? He doesn't seem to want to fight with us! ...huh? Are you giving it to us just like that? Yay~♪ Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients * This place totally feels like a last dungeon or something! Owner, let's go! * Looks like no one lives in this castle. How about we start living here? It would be a waste if such a place stayed empty♪ * Oh, I found the kitchen!! Uhm, what here is still edible... Hm? We're not here for this? He, he, sorry~!! * Hey, this diamond figurine is beautiful! ...can I snatch it? * Ah, I see the Diamond Keystone Gem on the throne!! It doesn't look protected or anything~ Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! * Silia!! We got the Keystone Gems~♪ I want a reward!! ...hm? After we successfully return? ...right! * Huh?! We throw these gems inside the machine?! Uh... We worked so hard to find them... * Hey, hey, if we used this movie projector and had enough gems, could we go anywhere we want? * If we jump in here, we'll be able to go back, right?! Okay! Owner, let's jump in together! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! * We're home! Ah, today was a great adventure♪ Let's boast to everyone later~! * We were adventuring so much that I got hungry~! Hey, hey, let's eat something~ * Ah!! I forgot to get the reward for all that hard work from Silia~!! Boo... What a bummer! * Hey, hey, look! I brought a gem with me~! It's my trophy! He, he. * I want to go to the Gem World again~! Let's get more gems next time and become rich! 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * This is serious business, even if it's just a game! For justice~! Is what a Fairysoft staff member said! * Hm? Backing off? That means that there's some evidence involved! * The Central Cities! This is a special city where people with various special powers gather! That part was in the opening, right? * Saving the day in a flash! It's me, wandering... Hm? We're in a secret organization, so I shouldn't act like this? * Fu, fu, fu~... My special power is amazing~! But it's a secret~ I want to surprise many people with this♪ Stage 1: At Home * What's that, Owner? A letter? Is it from the Agency? Give it to me! * An invitation from Fairysoft?! What game, what game?! * Actually, don't tell me what game it is! I want it to be a surprise~♪ * Isn't Fairysoft like, the biggest games company out there?! I can't wait to see what their newest release is~♪ * Hurry up, Owner! I wanna be first in line~! Stage 2: To the Event Hall * Wow, what a big event hall! Fairysoft really is an amazing company! * Can I take a look over there? I think it's a special Fairysoft goods store♪ * Ah! I see a friend, over there! He~y! * Hm, I don't think they heard me... I guess there are a lot of people here. * Tada! Step in to enter the world of Strange Strength... Not yet? Awww... Stage 3: The Central Cities *Let's login!! Hoho this is amazing! We got the power Blink, instant movement!! *Let's give it a try! First, pick a location... okay. And then... Woah! I made it! Owner, I--- [Owner?! *Our first quest already. Save a man from a high fall...? Really?! *Come on, come down from there! You're completely surrounded!... Hmm? Not like that, you say? Well you get up there then! Quickly! *Why am I not helping you? All the way up there? Erm... I would but... y'know... Good luck~! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *What could people possibly be talking about under a bridge this late at night? Let's take a look. *Don't worry! I just wanna get a little closer to hear what they're saying... *Ah! I think they spotted me! Quick, teleport...! Uhoh... I just switched places with Owner *What was that...? Fill the whole world with potatoes...? What exactly are those people planning?! *This smells like a shady plot if ever there was one. Leave it to me! Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *How do we gather intelligence? Hehehe. Well, those people under the bridge, they were surely SJK, right? Well, then, of course...! *Commander Kami! Owner and I will henceforth be gathering intelligence regarding SJK! We await further instruction! *Hmm... apparently Kami Agency has been after this SJK for a long time. How do you think we could help? *Hmm? What was all that before? I dunno. but it sounded cool, didn't it?♪ *Teleport~ go! Ah... they're all around me... the black suits... Erm... Teleport~~~ Go!!! Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *Hehehe... so there are two guards... and two of us for them to teleport-switch with...! *What to do with the guards... Ah! I know! First, to the toilets! *Perfect~! Now's our chance, we can slip in while they're confused in the toilets~! *Hehehe, that plan was flawless. But where to go now... Hmm? What's with that glass-walled room? It's all smoky inside... *Wow, look at that, Owner! That giant machine is sort of... humming!! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *I can look around, right? Of course I can, we're infiltrating♪ *Maybe I shouldn't be throwing the files around quite so much...? Meh, whatever. Let's check over there! *Now this looks like what we need. This room has files everywhere! Let's see... *I found it, i have the evidence~! Hehe~, I wonder if I'll get some kind of reward... *Hey something's been bugging me. That thing up there. I forgot it's name... what was it... ah! CCTV camera, that's it! Stage 8: Escape!! *Kyaa!! Is that a security alarm? We gotta run! *Ahh, they're everywhere... What do we do... Ah! Owner, ready to activate? *Teleport! And again! And again! Ahh... *puff* Haha~, these files are ours, SJK chumps! *Is that Silia's own-brand explosive? How do you do? I've found a new owner for you. Teleport! *BOOM* *I think... we're lost. The only way to go is up, to the roof. At least we can always teleport... Stage 9: Mission Complete *They're on the roof too? I-is that Silia? And Julia, and Karume... SJK?! *Hehehe, you think you can catch us? *blip* We have teleporting powers! *blip* Try and stop us! *blip* *Too much teleporting... too tired... What's that sound? Commander Kami! Down here! Help us!! *Wow, Commander Kami is so strong! All of them cut down with a single stroke! *We won... we won!! I can't believe we managed to escape! Logout? I guess it's over. Stage 10: Logout! *Yay! We're back! My score? I wonder... *Owner, look! We've trampled our opponents! My score is amazing. *I wonder if people with the highest scores get a prize... I'll ask♪ *Owner, look, look! I got all of these! Sometimes it's a good idea to ask~♪ *Owner, today was fun! Let's come back again~! Hm? You're tired? Oh come on, the first clear is like a tutorial! __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) *I think we all know who stole this show... Me♪ *I made a very special salad, everybody! Dig in hehehe, how is it? *Did you make that dish, Fairy? Lemme try it! *Let's dance together, Fairy! *Try to keep up with me, okay Fairy? Hehehe... Ack!! I'm falling!! Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? *Hey, Owner! The Green Leaf Carnival is coming to the Human World~! *You've never heard of it? It's an annual festival from the Fairy World~! *Everyone eats delicious sweets, and traditional dishes, and local foods, and celebrates the spring!... Hmm? What do you mean, other than eating? *Hehehe, you'll finally get the chance to see my amazing dance moves! *You're coming too, right Owner? It'll be a year of punishments if you don't~♪ Stage 2: Let's go! *Okay, potato chips, chocolate, cookies... Hmm? It's not that far?... Meh! *Oh yeah, it looks like it's in a forest a short walk from the Fairy Agency. Come on then, let's go ♪ *Heheh, I'm gonna show you how I enjoy carnivals, Owner! *Hey, we have time to explore a little, right? How about the park over there? Let's take a look! *I think I see it! There's so many people around! Hey, let's race the last few yards! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival *This is the place?! It's huge! Hey Owner, let's kick a can around or something, have some fun ♪ *There really are a lot of people here~! I suppose everyone's come to see me bust some moves...? No?! *You don't know where to start? Huhuhu ♪ Don't worry about that! I have no idea either ♪ *We have to prepare first? I suppose it doesn't start until this evening... Fine, but let's play a little first! *Is that Robin over there? Every time I see that shiny mop of hers I just wanna mess it all up!... I'll be right back♪ Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves *We'll use the flowers we gather in the cooking later! Also for decorating... I think? Hehe... I can't remember♪ *Do you think this weird mushroom is edible...? I suppose we'll find out, in the basket it goes ♪ *I found the cutest flower♪ Here, let me put it in your hair, Owner... Perfect! *This flower has a really delicious nectar! Try is, Owner! Ack!! You ate my bit too... *How dare you eat mine...! Right, I know. Let's see which of us can get the most delicious-tasting flowers! Ready... GO! Stage 5: Decorating the forest *Tada~♪ I brought some tea for the hardworking Owner! Of course using some of the flowers we just picked♪ *So, how is it? The tea, of course! Good? Dizzy...?! Ahh... maybe I used the wrong flower... *Hey Owner, d'you think we could make a rope swing on that big tree there? *Finished♪ What is this? It's a tanzaku! I want to hang it from that tree there~! *What? Tanzaku are for Tanabata? Hmm... now that you mention it... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits *Usually we use charms for this, but we can't do that in the Human World. I'll have to bust out my amazing needlework skills! *Hehe~ ♪ I'm gonna make something that really pops~!... Hmm... I've certainly made something... A Santa suit...? *Ack, this one is too big... Erm... Owner, a present, for you! *Where did all the flowers go? The basket is empty!... I used them all?! * Look, look! I asked Robin and she gave me an outfit ♪ Isn't it cute~? Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods *The rest of the flowers we use for cooking! Recipes? All in my head, Owner! *Right, I've decided! Flowery potato salad~! *And my secret ingredient... all-natural wasabi♪ Let's add it all in here and... done! *Getting bored~... Ah, I know! Let's go around tasting bits of everyone's cooking! *Tada~! Let's eat♪ *nom nom* Hmm?! Too early? Hehe, sorry, I was just a little hungry... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony *Why do we dance? It's to show our thanks to... each other... or something? Yeah. *It's time for Fairy's Special Dance of the Fairies. What do you mean that's not what it's called?... Is so... *It's started already?! No way!! How can they possibly start without their shining star?! *He~y, Owner? Are you watching? Hehehe. *Triple spin... go!! Woahwoah... woahwoahowah!! Oof... That was close... Stage 9: Let's eat! *Hey hey, Owner, how was my dancing? Amazing, right?♪ I saw you staring, haha~. *There's so much food I don't know where to start!... We'll eat everything anyway? Haha, good point, Owner! * *nom nom* This honey pie... is amazing! I can hardly believe it, but it might even be better than my own dish...!! *Wow Owner, your cake looks amazing~!... Can I have a bite?♪ *Hmm... I wonder if everyone's enjoying my super-wasabi soup~? Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun *Hey look, Owner! Everyone's dancing on the stage~! *Come on, we're done eating, right? Let's get dancing! *Wow... I feel like I'm not really moving right... Maybe I ate too much...? *Wow, Robin is such a good singer! Hey, Robin!! let's have a competition! *I really think this year's carnival was the best ever! Thanks to you, Owner♪ 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: To the farm! * Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! * Stage 3: To the greenhouse! * Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! * Stage 5: Time for lunch! * Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! * Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! * Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! * Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! * Stage 10: Time to go home! * 'Summer Getaway' General * Stage 1:It's so hot... * Stage 2:We've arrived! * Stage 3:Check out the rooms! * Stage 4:A walk in the woods! * Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! * Stage 6:Let's explore the town! * Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio * Stage 8:A traditional street * Stage 9:Fireflies! * Stage 10:Time to sleep... * 'Summer Festival' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' * '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * '''Stage 3: Food stands! * Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! * Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * Stage 6: Dinner time! * Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * Stage 8: Katanuki! * Stage 9: Raffle time! * Stage 10: Fireworks show! * Category:Personality